


Worth the Risk

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Wank Week, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied sylvix, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt 2 - Public Places, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Felix can't help but want to try Sylvain's suggestion of having a little public fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Worth the Risk

Sylvain had to be the world’s worst influence. There was something about his unique brand of flawed charisma that happened to make ideas stick in your head. When they were kids, he’d managed to get his friends into trouble with this - Felix should have known. He should have taken the first out and been away from him when he had a chance. He was too used to him now; it would feel weird if he was gone.

But he’d also put this idea in his head, and Felix was furious about it. Not once had he even considered how public masturbation could be ‘even better’ than private, nor had he ever imagined Sylvain doing so. When it was said, granted, it checked out - but it had never even been a passing thought. Now, as he sat sipping a flask of water, the concept crossed his mind. 

It was quiet by the pond, the setting sun just apparent on the horizon. All the merchants had packed up for the day, and the last few students filed away into their dorm rooms. He clambered up onto one of the crates, where he often sat with Sylvain and Ingrid. The latter always teased him about ‘needing to be taller’ than everyone else. 

He heaved a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall. Through his britches, he palmed at his cock, at least a little enticed by what Sylvain had said to him. It was the riskiness of it, apparently, that would do it. Perhaps he should have been more daring then, taking his place at midday and whipping it out. Yeah, right. Felix snorted derisively, hand moving back to his side. 

Nervousness threatened to take him over. There was no need for it. At worst, he’d be caught by a particularly voyeuristic fish, and while uncomfortable, that would not be the end of the world. Felix would surely hear anyone else approaching; it was dead quiet aside from the rippling water. When he moved his hand again, his fingers were shaking. It was ludicrous - he could cut a man down, but he couldn’t touch his cock without being shot by a shy fluster. 

Damned Sylvain. It wasn’t just that the concept was intriguing; it was the idea that he would be somehow lesser for not doing it. Rationally, that wouldn’t be the case - and it wasn’t as though he would  _ tell  _ Sylvain about this - but the comment had nudged a competitive streak. He needed to know he wasn’t too chicken to wank in public; he needed to know he was as brave, if not braver, than Sylvain. 

His hand fumbled with his buckles, and he tried to ignore the sweat sheening his brow. Embarrassed as this had made him, his cock strained against the confines of his breeches. A sense of relief flooded him when he undid his trousers, shoving his underwear down to let his dick free. Felix felt vulnerable; exposed. But the thrill  _ was _ there. 

Slowly, he worked his shaft, tentative in his touches, ready to hide at any moment. He could feel his pulse leap in his throat; even the sound of an owl flapping by had him on edge. The nerves had him sensitive. He kicked a heel into the crate beneath him, groaning as he picked up the pace. Sylvain was right. Each time he worked his hand down to the base, he felt the cool air spill over his head, and the temperature difference made him shudder with delight. 

His thumb smeared a bead of precum over the tip, and he picked up the pace of his hand. From the hall to the second floor dorms, Felix could only just hear the sound of conversation, familiar to his friends and God he hated how that had him gritting his teeth, almost longing for one of them to come out - to catch him in the act. With a stifled gasp, he bucked hard into his hand, cum spilling out onto the exposed aggregate below him. As if on cue, he heard Sylvain’s laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an ambiguous ending - did he hear him in the hall, or did he show up? Who knows [side eye emoji]
> 
> You can find me @woofskaya on twitter!


End file.
